Ojos Grandes
by LunaGitana69
Summary: -Es increíble que "la mejor bruja de nuestra generación" tenga miedo de tontas supersticiones muggles pff.. -Si yo fuera tú no tomaría tan a la ligera esas supuestas supersticiones, hay cosas que ocurren en mi mundo que el mundo mágico aún no puede explicarse, Draco. -¿De verdad tienes miedo, eh?...


Disclaimer: Los personajes en esta historia así como algunas situaciones pertenecen a JK Rowling, la trama es de mi autoría.

* * *

Londres Muggle Vísperas de Halloween

 _-No sé que estaba pensando cuando se me ocurrió aceptar esta estúpida apuesta-_ soltó una Hermione asustada mientras caminaba lo más rápido que podía en ese callejón.

 _-Es fácil deducir tu poca capacidad de afrontar con la situaciones difíciles en la vida-_ respondió ácidamente el rubio

 _-¡Solo a ti se te ocurre aceptar que pasemos por este lugar, y de noche!-_ dijo casi histérica la castaña.

 _-Es increíble que "la mejor bruja de nuestra generación" tenga miedo de tontas supersticiones muggles pff-_ siguió caminando adelantándose un poco a Hermione

 _-Si yo fuera tú no tomaría tan a la ligera esas supuestas supersticiones, hay cosas que ocurren en mi mundo que el mundo mágico aún no puede explicarse-_ dijo al tiempo que corría para quedar a nivel de Draco.

 _-¿De verdad tienes miedo eh?-_ preguntó divertido.

* * *

Hogwarts Vísperas de Halloween

El mes de octubre había llegado al mundo mágico y con ello las calabazas decoradas tradición milenaria que tenía que ver tanto con el mundo muggle como con el mágico. Por lo tanto no era extraño ver ahora esta decoraciones y tomando en cuenta que en el colegio había muchos hijos de muggles algo de la tradición de estos se había adoptado.

Hermione Granger se encontraba muy concentrada en uno de los jardines, entre sus manos había una pequeña calabaza la cual decoraba con cuidado y esmero, cuando cierto rubio de orbes grises la vislumbro de lejos, dibujando una sonrisa malévola en su rostro.

 _-¡Vaya! Mira lo que ha traído consigo el Halloween, una testaruda y poco agraciada bruja. E_ n verdad que tú si haces honor a la imagen que tienen los muggles sobre las brujas- soltó son desdén el rubio.

La castaña dejo su labor para enfrentarlo con la mirada

 _-Me extraña que tengas esos conocimientos sobre la cultura muggle ¿No me digas huroncito que andas husmeando en ese lugar tan primitivo?-_ le soltó Hermione burlona

 _-Por supuesto que no me rebajaría a tal cosa-_ escupió Draco con mayor desdén

 _-Entonces ¿cómo es que sabes tanto de nuestras tradiciones en estas fechas?_

 _-¿Qué no es obvio? ¡Ustedes andan pululando por todo el colegio y cada vez son más… como una plaga!_

En ese momento Blaise Zabini hizo su aparición con su ya característico carácter desenfadado

 _-Tranquilos tranquilos muchachos… estamos en un agradable momento del año en el cual los muggles y los magos vivimos en paz y armonía intercambiando deliciosos dulces de calabaza y decorando los pasillos de nuestro antiquísimo colegio con esculturas de calabaza y …_

 _-Ya deja de decir sandeces ¿Qué quieres?-_ cortó bruscamente el rubio

 _-¡Uy que carácter! pero no me extraña con ese padre que tienes es obvio que sacarías sus modos tan finos._

Hermione no pudo evitar reír ante el comentario de Zabini, lo cual provocó que Draco se alterara aún más.

 _-¿¡Y tú de qué te ríes dientes de castor!?-_ a lo cual Hermione río aún más

 _-Debo admitir que tienes razón Zabini, es todo un limón.-_ le respondió a Zabini

Zabini hizo un gesto con la cabeza afirmando que Hermione tenía razón.

 _-Podrás decir lo que quieras Granger pero no hay duda alguna que los magos sangre pura somos mucho MEJOR en todo que una simplona muggle como tú_

 _-No me digas ¿Y en qué se supone qué eres mejor? Porque déjame decirte que como mago dejas mucho que desear-_ le contesto la castaña provocando que Draco caminará amenazadoramente hacia ella pero Zabini se interpuso entre los dos.

 _-¿Qué se supone que haces traidor?-_ le reclamo Draco a Zabini

 _-Haciendo más interesante esto-_ dijo al tiempo que cruzaba miradas con ambos chicos.

- _¿A qué te refieres Zabini?-_ preguntó desconfiada Hermione

 _-Vamos a ver quien de ustedes es mejor-_ sonrío con malicia mientras Hermione y Draco intercambiaban miradas desafiantes.

* * *

Hogwarts Campo de Quidditch

 _-¿Y qué se supone que hacemos en el campo de Quidditch?-_ preguntó confudida Ginny

 _-Aquí nos quedamos de ver con Zabini y Malfoy-_ Ginny observó a Hermione como si ésta hubiera perdido la razón.

 _-¡¿Y… cómo para que vamos a encontrarnos con ese par?!-_ preguntó Ginny casi al borde de la histeria

 _-Esa pregunta es muy fácil de contestar, pequeña comadrejita-_ esa era la voz de Zabini que había llegado al campo en compañía de un ceñudo Malfoy.

 _-No me digas comadrejita, estúpido-_ soltó Ginny

 _-Créeme preciosa que si no fueras una hija de traidores a la sangre dejaría a Potter sin novia-_ ante las descaradas palabras de Zabini, Ginny enrojeció de ira.

 _-Vuelve a meterte con mi familia y te voy a partir los dientes-_ le respondió amenazante

 _-Como sea-_ dijo Zabini restándole importancia a las palabras de la pelirroja _– El motivo por el que estamos presentes el día de hoy es para demostrar quién tienen más aptitudes si mi amigo aquí presente Draco Malfoy espécimen sangre pura o la desgarbada señorita Hermione Granger muggle común._

 _-¡No soy un espécimen!-_ grito indignado Draco

 _-Bonita descripción Zabini_ \- dijo entre dientes Hermione

 _\- ¿Y cómo vas a demostrar eso?-_ preguntó curiosa Ginny

 _\- Aquí el señor Malfoy como la señorita Granger van a decorar una calabaza al estilo muggle y posteriormente van a hacer que la calabaza cobre vida._

 _-Eso es muy sencillo-_ exclamó un presumido Malfoy

 _-La calabaza deberá tener una decoración impecable amigo Malfoy y tendrás que hacerla con una cuchilla muggle ¿alguna vez has usado una?-_ el rostro del rubio estaba contrariado

 _-No pero seguramente no es difícil_

 _\- ¡Ja! Suerte con eso-_ soltó burlón Zabini

Hermione tomó los objetos que Zabini había aparecido para la actividad al ver la clase de cuchillas que les había proporcionado se indignó

 _-Con esto no podremos cortar nada ¡son cuchillos de plástico!_

 _-Deberán demostrar que hasta con eso son capaces de sacar adelante el orgullo de su sangre-_ sentenció Zabini.

Ginny se acercó a Zabini y le susurró al oído

 _-Seguramente te equivocaste de cuchillas, verdad-_ a lo que Zabini abrazándola por la cintura y acercándola a él le respondió en voz baja

- _Calla Comadrejita, eso no es de incumbencia de los participantes-_ ante su respuesta Ginny rodo los ojos y lo empujó lejos de ella.

Una hora después ante Zabini y Ginny estaban el peor espectáculo en la historia de Hogwarts pues Draco casi se había volado un dedo tratando de hacer una boca a la calabaza ¡increíble tomando en cuenta que el cuchillo era de plástico! Y de Hermione ni hablar su calabaza había estallado al momento en que quizo hechizarla para que cobrara vida.

 _-Es una pena querida Comadrejita, pero ninguno supo defender el valor de su sangre-_ dijo con fingida aflicción Zabini

 _-Te dije que no podrían-_ se limitó a responder Ginny

 _-¿¡Ginny de qué lado se supone que estás!?-_ preguntó indignada la castaña

 _-Yo no te dije que fueras y apostarás con los tramposos Slytherin_ \- le respondió divertida la pelirroja

 _-Ya que esto ha sido un empate, ambos tendrán que cumplir con la apuesta-_ dijo un sonriente Zabini

 _-¡No voy a besar a Granger!-_ soltó con desagrado el rubio

 _-¡No voy a ser su esclava por un mes! –_ agregó Hermione

 _-No…harán algo mucho mejor, van a aparecerse en este momento en el Callejón Maldito de Grove-_ sentencio orgulloso Zabini.

- _¿El callejón de qué?-_ preguntó confundido Draco, al tiempo que Hermione nerviosa negaba con la cabeza.

 _-No, no y no ¿¡Estás loco acaso?! ¡Ese lugar está maldito, todo el mundo lo sabe!-_ dijo Hermione al borde de la histeria

 _-No sabía señorita Granger que usted era supersticiosa-_ dijo asombrado Zabini

 _-Yo diría que más bien cobarde-_ agregó burlonamente el rubio

 _-Como tú no tienes idea de adonde nos quiere meter este loco-_ le respondió la castaña

 _-Vamos Granger no creo que sea tan malo. Trato hecho iremos a ese lugar-_ dijo al tiempo que tomo del hombro a Hermione y desaparecieron.

 _-¿De verdad crees que ese lugar es tan peligroso como dijo Granger?-_ se dirigió Zabini a una asombrada Ginny

 _-Ni idea, pero a estas alturas todo puede pasar ¿viste como Malfoy se aproximó a Hermione como si no le tuviera asco? –_ Ginny dirigió su mirada asombrada a Zabini a lo que el aludido se quedó boquiabierto

-¡ _Vaya! es cierto…definitivamente en vísperas de Halloween muchas cosas extrañas ocurren._

* * *

Londres Muggle El Callejón Maldito de Grove

 _-No sé que estaba pensando cuando se me ocurrió aceptar esta estúpida apuesta-_ soltó una Hermione asustada mientras caminaba lo más rápido que podía en ese callejón.

 _-Es fácil deducir tu poca capacidad de afrontar con la situaciones difíciles en la vida-_ respondió ácidamente el rubio

 _-¡Solo a ti se te ocurre aceptar que pasemos por este lugar, y de noche!-_ dijo casi histérica la castaña.

 _-Es increíble que "la mejor bruja de nuestra generación" tenga miedo de tontas supersticiones muggles pff-_ siguió caminando adelantándose un poco a Hermione

 _-Si yo fuera tú no tomaría tan a la ligera esas supuestas supersticiones, hay cosas que ocurren en mi mundo que el mundo mágico aún no puede explicarse-_ dijo al tiempo que corría para quedar a nivel de Draco.

 _-¿De verdad tienes miedo eh?-_ preguntó divertido.

En ese momento el rostro de Hermione se transformó a uno de asombro y tomó del brazo a Draco para detener su marcha.

 _-No me importa cuanto miedo tengas, no te permito que te aproximes tanto-_ dijo al tiempo que se zafaba de su agarre pero Hermione no lo estaba escuchando, seguía observando asombrada la acera de enfrente.

Cuando Draco se giro siguiendo la mirada de la castaña se topó con la figura de un hombre, a simple vista eso parecía, pero había algo inquietante en él. Detallando más se dio cuenta que el sujeto en cuestión era bastante alto y tan delgado como un palillo, vestía completamente de negro pero lo que más inquietud le causaba era esa desagradable expresión, sus ojos grandes resaltaban de su anguloso rostro pálido y esa sonrisa -"¿cómo alguien podría tener esa sonrisa tan grande?" pensó el rubio.

Draco no supo en qué momento Hermione se aproximo tanto a él, hasta que sintió su cálido aliento en su cuello, cerca de su oído.

 _-Por favor hay que dar la vuelta e irnos, por favor-_ su voz se entrecortaba de miedo.

 _-No, seguiremos, este sujeto no nos va a detener_ \- continuo su marcha mientras tomaba fuertemente del brazo a la castaña percatándose que solo llevaba un suéter ligero – _Debiste haber traído algo más abrigador que este intento de suéter-_ casi como salieron sus palabras quiso censurarlas ya que él no debería de estarse preocupando si Hermione Granger pasaba frío o no.

- _No es como si me hubieras dado tiempo de ir por algo más abrigador antes de venir aquí, además justo ahora mi suéter es lo menos que me importa-_ respondió Hermione al tiempo que miró de reojo al extraño sujeto.

En el instante en que ellos emprendieron marcha el extraño sujeto también avanzó en la misma dirección solo que de la acera de enfrente.

- _Esto no esta bien, solo míralo es que no parece humano-_ le susurraba Granger que ya casi parecía estar colgada del brazo de Draco.

 _-Seguramente esto es obra del tarado de Zabini, solo quiere asustarte Granger-_ aunque ni el mismo se creía lo que decía tenía la esperanza de que todo fuera parte de una broma de su compañero de casa.

 _-Nos sigue observando, hay que caminar más rápido-_ insistió la castaña a lo que el rubio aceleró el paso, estaban llegando casi al final de aquel callejón.

En ese instante la figura espectral paro en seco, lo que ocasionó que ellos también lo hicieran, seguía sonriendo y esos ojos parecían ensancharse más como si quisieran salirse de sus orbes, entonces comenzó a cruzar el callejón con dirección hacia donde los dos jóvenes brujos se encontraban.

 _-Draco, ¡por Merlín! Viene hacia acá –_ la respiración de Hermione era muy acelerada.

Draco no podía creer que ese sujeto no fuera real, pero un escalofrío se coló en su espina dorsal algo que no había sentido nunca en su vida y eso que la mansión de los Malfoy bien podría pasar por una de esas casas embrujadas muggles de las que tanto hablaban en esas fechas.

 _-Corre Granger –_ dijo al tiempo que la empujo frente a él y corría tras ella.

Aquel sujeto no aceleró su paso, llegó a la parte de la acera donde momentos antes estaban ellos y aspiro el aroma en el aire, su sonrisa se ensanchó más, como si eso fuera posible y comenzó a retorcerse para después correr de manera anormal hacia ellos, Draco podía jurar que aquel ser estaba flotando. No supo en que momento saltó y si situó frente a Hermione, causando que soltara un grito desgarrador. Aquel sujeto la observaba de una manera que le heló la sangre a Draco, volvió a aspirar el aire y sus ojos se hacían cada vez más grandes, y a través de su sonrisa se escuchaba el sonido de una risa maníaca.

 _-No te atrevas a tocarla-_ Draco si sitúo frente a Hermione y le apuntó a ese ser con su varita.

Hermione respiraba con dificultad por la carrera aún así estaba asombrada por el comportamiento de Draco, pues pensó que la abandonaría a su suerte en aquel lugar, ella tomo del brazo a Draco al tiempo que apuntaba con su varita también a aquel ser que empezó a reír como maniaco sin que la sonrisa se borrara en ningún momento mientras su cuerpo se retorcía de una manera poco natural.

 _-¡Corre Hermione, corre lo más rápido que puedas!-_ en ese momento Draco tomó de la mano a Hermione y corrieron en dirección opuesta justamente el lugar por donde habían ingresado al callejón mientras a lo lejos escuchaban la risa maníaca de aquel extraño sujeto.

Tras salir de aquel callejón aún corrieron varias calles más lejos hasta llegar a un café. Cada uno tomo asiento frente al otro sin decir nada hasta que Hermione se encargó de pedir chocolate caliente para ambos. Cuando la mesera volvió y dejó las tazas frente a ellos, Hermione intentó agarrar la taza pero sus manos temblaban demasiado, Draco sintió pena por cómo habían salido las cosas y sin saber muy bien qué lo motivaba, se sentó a un lado de la castaña y tomo sus manos temblorosas. Ella dirigió su mirada aterrada hacia él.

 _-Lo siento Granger, no debí subestimar lo que dijiste-_ ella lo observaba sorprendida y sin dejar de temblar, entonces hizo algo que Draco nunca se esperó, ella lo abrazo fuertemente mientras le susurraba al oído

 _-Gracias por no abandonarme ahí…gracias-_ Draco sintió el impulso de regresarle el abrazo y no suprimió ese deseo, la abrazó fuerte.

* * *

Hogsmeade Día de Halloween

 _-Creo que lo mejor era apostar algo más sencillo como una noche de juerga juntos-_ decía Zabini al tiempo que repartía las cerveza de mantequilla a sus acompañantes

 _-Tu y tus ideas tontas-_ espetó Draco molesto

 _-¡Ay vamos no te hagas el ofendido! si aquel día Comadrejita y yo los encontramos abrazados en un café muggle Draco. Para mí que ni siquiera fueron al callejón ese-_ declaró Zabini mientras colocaba el brazo sobre el hombre de Ginny a lo que ésta lo empujo al tiempo que Hermione y Draco cruzaban miradas y un leve sonrojo se pintaba en sus mejillas pues aquel día solo eran dos jóvenes acechados en un callejón sin otro interés que protegerse y … quizá sentían de algún modo que esa cercanía era agradable.

 _-No sabes lo que dices-_ respondió Hermione mientras bebía de su cerveza de mantequilla despegando la mirada del rubio y tratando de enterrar esos sentimientos que no deberían surgir.

 _-Es un episodio de mi vida que quisiera olvidar Zabini, podrías platicar de otra cosa por favor-_ dijo el rubio tratando de evadir el tema del callejón, porque si bien el recuerdo de Hermione en sus brazos no era malo, sí que lo era el de aquel ser tan espeluznante

 _-Bueno como quieran, ¿no les gustaría comprar algunos dulces para el camino?-_ propuso Zabini

 _-Eso es buena idea, quisiera llevarles algunos a Harry y Ron-_ respondió animada Hermione al tiempo que Draco rodaba los ojos

Tras terminar sus cervezas de mantequilla los cuatro chicos salieron en busca de los dulces, había mucho movimiento aquel día en Hogsmeade, todo eran luces y alegría, tanto Draco como Hermione comenzaban a divertirse olvidando la horrible sensación que les había dejado aquel encuentro en el callejón cuando de pronto entre la gente vislumbraron una silueta esbelta vestida de negro, esa sonrisa maquiavélica y…esos ojos grandes observándolos a la distancia.

Hermione y Draco frenaron en seco e instintivamente se tomaron de las manos a lo que Zabini y Ginny los observaron extrañados.

 _-¿Y ahora a ustedes qué les pasa?-_ pregunto Zabini

 _\- Ahí está-_ dijo Hermione mientras señalaba hacia donde estaba ese ser, Zabini siguió con la mirada el lugar donde señalaba la castaña pero no veía nada fuera de lo normal.

 _-Yo no veo nada, tu ves algo Comadrejita-_ a lo que ella negó con la cabeza mientras miraba extrañada a Hermione y Draco cuyos semblantes en ese momento era de terror puro.

FIN.

* * *

Nota Autora: Un pequeño dulce por el valiente Draco que defendió Hermione y el truco por ese ser maligno de ojos grandes que los perseguirá por quien sabe cuanto tiempo ante un Zabini y una Ginny que le dan ese toque cómico a la historia. No subestimen las supersticiones muggles jejeje. Espero haya sido de su agrado :D no olviden dejar sus reviews.

*El Callejón Maldito de Grove es una invención mía. XD


End file.
